Shō Suine
Shō Suine (水音 翔) is a voicebank for the program Vocal Synthesis Tool UTAU, as well as its mascot character. His creator and voice provider is ShiaSeki Suishou. General information Name: 'Shō (翔 - ''Shō; Japanese for "To Fly") 'Surname: '''Suine (水音 - ''Suine; Japanese for "Water Sound") 'Gender: '♂ '''Birthday: '''March 14 '''Age: '''25 years old '''Race: '''Doll '''Nationality: '''Italian '''Height: '''1,85 m '''Weight: '''147,15 N '''Mass: '''15 kg '''Character item: '''Snow crystal Personality '''Likes: Suishou Suine (as sister) Dislikes: Being criticized Shō tries to hide his shyness and insecurity acting coldly, but gets embarassed very easily. He dislikes people he doesn't know, especially being touched by them. He's higly competitive and quite narcissist. He hates people questioning about his sexuality because of the fact he's a male doll. He cares much about his sister. Like Suishou, he's asexual. The two also have the same hobbies. Appearance Shō is a tall, thin, pale-skinned male doll. His blue hair are asymmetrical, with the ones of his left side a bit longer than those on his right side, except for the two azure bangs on the sides of his face, which have the same lenght. His right eye is blue, his left one is azure. He has the number 00 stamped on his left shoulder. His nails are azure. Instead of the navel, he has a small depression. He has wings which change their appearance if they are open or closed. Despite being a doll, he is nearsighted. Background Shō has been created with her twin sister Suishou. They are empty dolls animated thanks to a magic crystal inside their body (similar to the Rosae Mysticae from the manga/anime Rozen Maiden). His development started after Suishou's, but it has been completed before her, that's why he's the elder of the twins. Their fixed "doll age" doesn't coincide with their actual age. Magic powers Shō has particular magic powers, which reach their maximum intensity when used together with Suishou's. He has the ability of bring the dream world inside the reality and freeze the dream itself, so to fix it temporarly to the real world. With this ability, he can "bring everything at the same level", so that he can freeze even a soul to temporarly transform it in a solid one. As he has a great control of magic powers in the dream world, when using this ability he can fight using powers related to ice, water and wind, sometimes even pressure, while eventual opponents' skills get low because of the low temperature. His most powerful ability is the one of deleting a single bad event regarding himself in a very recent past, if happened in the dream world, and changing it into a positive one; this makes him nearly immortal because he can delete his own death in fight. Differently from Suishou, Shō is an expert in almost any kind of fight, and he can use the ice and water powers outside the dream world. History Shō's character development needed about 6 years to be completed. He has been designed as "the handsomest man his authoress could imagine", considering that his design had to match with Suishou's. At first, he shouldn't have had his own voicebank and would have been obtained only manipulating Suishou's voice.